


Severed Thread

by taichara



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Leon can't escape the spectre of what came After.





	Severed Thread

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "the cold hard ground"

Leon was certain he remembered dying.

Grim thought, that. But it was good to remain grounded in reality, and the reality was that he was not in his time and place -- and despite the gap in his memory the Gate carved away, he was still certain of it.

What happened afterwards, then?

Was he even buried? Was he given honours, or cast into a shallow grave?

He _was_ remembered.

There was Elwin, of course (and it was pleasant, very pleasant, to fight alongside him instead of against him), but Leon tasted bitter reluctance at the thought of questioning him.

_Yet ..._


End file.
